The Hunt
by Jameer14
Summary: This is a sequel to The Kids of Eternity. Things were quiet and well until Ronald sends someone to attack Gravity Falls. This serves as the last straw and the twins (and Candy and Pacifica) set out to find Ronald. But soon later, they find out what he's really up to and realize that if he's not stopped, a byproduct of his plan could destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after taking advice from fellow authors and looking at how much people liked it, I decided to make a sequel to ****_The Kids of Eternity_****. By the way, the first part of this chapter is a lot of explaining about what happened between the time that Ronald was defeated and now. Anyway, I'm looking forward to this story and I hope that you like it as much as its predecessor. Enjoy!:**

**One**

Mabel drove the golf cart that she and Dipper were using to get to the building that Lil' Gideon once used for his factory.

It turns out that the Gleefuls had been illegally using that building to make products to make for the Tent of Telepathy. So three weeks ago, they had been forced to leave the building.

Dipper and Mabel found out about this and used some of the money that The City of Gravity Falls was still granting them ($15,000 per week spent in the town) to legally buy the building for an idea that Mabel had.

Four weeks ago, Taylor, a former Kid of Eternity who had once been Ronald's associate, had headed eastward on a mission to not only find Ronald, but also to locate other former Kids of Eternity who had lost their powers and make a sort of sanctuary for them.

With the aid of Dipper and Mabel's money, she settled in Chicago and currently had a safe haven housing 250 kids.

After the twins bought the building that used to be a factory, Mabel wanted to start a project to create a safe haven for the Pacific Northwest area. Dipper thought it was a great idea, since hundreds of homeless kids had been spotted in the state of Oregon.

After the building went through a one week renovation, the building had become a kid friendly apartment (with a maximum capacity of 1012 people) including a kitchen, a large cafeteria and even a small gym. There were even underground rooms incase those were needed.

Mabel named the safe haven A Child's Dreamland, and on the first day, 300 kids lined up to apply for housing and all were accepted. The current population was 661 kids and growing at about a rate of 30 new people per day.

In the present time, the twins had just finished a late afternoon lunch and were heading back to the Dreamland, as many people liked to call it.

"You know, I've probably said this a lot, but I'm blown away at how successful that your project has been," said Dipper. "We've seen kids come to us from practically every state and even a few from Canada and Mexico."

"Yep, me too," said Mabel. "Although I kinda feel sorry for Grunkle Stan. He really wanted to work here, but I only wanted employees under seventeen to ensure trust between residents and staff. Besides, he probably would have expected pay, but this is a volunteer based thing."

"I bet the only reason that he wanted to work here was for the good publicity," said Dipper.

Mabel shrugged. "I could see that."

The Dreamland was now in sight, so Mabel slowed the golf cart and stopped it a few feet in front of the main entrance.

The twins got off the golf cart and entered the building. The front lobby had yellow wallpaper with matching couches and armchairs. The front desk was painted silver and so was the laptop that was on it.

Mabel led the way and walked behind the front desk to a door behind it, opened it, and entered her office.

The walls were painted pink and everything else in the room like the couch, bookshelf, carpet, pencils, light, and swivel chair matched except for the desk, which was mahogany.

Candy was already seated at the swivel chair behind the desk and was reading something on Mabel's laptop.

"Hey, Candy," greeted Mabel. "Anything new from Taylor?"

Candy shook her head. "It's been the same as it was for the past four days," she said. "No messages."

Dipper bit his lip. He was afraid of what may have happened.

"Candy, please call Wendy and Grenda," said Mabel. "We should probably have a meeting about this. And over pizza. Preferably Dominoes."

**I know that not much happened, but I promise that the next chapter will be more eventful. But what do you think about this chapter. ****_Please_**** let me know by reviewing.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews this fan-fic has received so far. Well, here's Chapter Two. Enjoy!:**

**Two**

Ten minutes later, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Grenda, and Candy sat around a white foldable table in the middle of Mabel's office with pizza and Coke all around.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," said Dipper as everyone was finishing their food.

"Hey, if you give out free food, you can attract teenagers the way moths are drawn to lights," said Wendy.

"Especially that guy who likes to wear a pizza shirt," said Dipper. He and Wendy smirked.

"Alright, now it's time to get serious," said Mabel. "First, everyone gets stickers for showing up." She handed a few to Dipper, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda.

"Uh, Mabel, if you're gonna hand out stickers for every little thing, we're not gonna get anything done," said Dipper.

"I beg to differ, Brosef," said Mabel. She pulled out her laptop."It turns out that just as the pizza arrived ten minutes ago, I got a message from Taylor on Facebook."

"Really? What'd she say?" asked Dipper excitedly.

His sister pulled out her laptop and typed a few things. "Hey, guys. Sorry for not sending a message earlier," read Mabel. "On Monday, I flew to Boston Massachusetts, for there were reports of a Ronald sighting. But after a thorough search, he was nowhere to be found. So I came back on Wednesday only to find out that someone sent me a letter tainted with poisonous chemicals. It turns out that the letters were dropped into a mailbox just down the street from my safe haven and the chemicals were detected as the letters were filtered."

"Isn't that a little old school?" asked Grenda. "Tainting letters with chemicals. Didn't that happen after 9-11?"

"It happens more often than you think," said Candy.

"Anyway, let's get back to the message," said Mabel. "The Chicago Police did find the bottles where the chemicals came from and it was traced to a private company in Florida. That's the end of the first one."

There was a small silence as everyone thought about whether or not Ronald was behind the letters.

For those of you who don't know (if you read The Kids of Eternity, you can skip over the next three paragraphs.), Ronald was a minor lieutenant in the Kids of Eternity and had five associates, one of them being Taylor. He approached Dipper with an offer to join the group, which was rejected. The Kids of Eternity had a strict rule that if a kid said no, that the whole town be destroyed (the reason for the rule was that the last person who said no had successfully taken over the Kids of Eternity using friends from around Pompeii. Later, the guy (Marcus) was over thrown using the infamous volcano eruption).

Ronald had The Holy One (the former leader) send Gravity Falls to the sun because of Dipper rejecting the offer. Taylor switched sides to help Dipper get back to Earth to fight Ronald using a robot suit, but upon returning, Dipper is quickly defeated and Ronald uses the robot's arm to take the Holy One's powers out, therefore making him the leader of the Kids of Eternity.

Luckily, Dipper had been given a spell that he could use to end the Kids of Eternity, which he used. During celebrations however, Ronald escaped Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland and has been AWOL sense.

Back to the present, Wendy said, "Wow, that's quite the information. Do you think it'll give us any clue as to where Ronald is?"

"It certainly does," said Candy. "But before we make conclusions, we should read anymore messages that have been sent. Are there any more?"

"Yeah, two," replied Mabel. "The one after the one that I just read says that kids who came from Florida and New York passed a lot of other kids who were heading to a certain addresses in their respective states. One was in Brooklyn, New York, the other in Orlando, Florida."

"_Interesting_," said Candy. "And the last one?"

"The second one is directly quoting what the tainted letter said," she said. "It says: 'Alas, it's time to go where it all began, to gather the final ingredients that will end it all. ~Ronald'"

Another small silence. This time, Dipper broke it. "If anyone has any ideas what any of this info means, fell free to share."

Candy tapped her chin. "Well, if the kids in New York and Florida are heading to a certain address in their state, then you can assume that there's some sort of gathering there," she hypothesized. "According to the Chicago Police the poison was bought in Florida, so it was very likely that that's where Ronald has some sort of base of kids who'll listen to whatever he says. But at some point, he was in Chicago to drop the lethal letter in the mail. And in that letter, he said he's going back to where it all started. This must mean that he's heading west. Destination: Gravity Falls. That's where this whole thing started."

Of course! That makes perfect sense!" Dipper exclaimed. "But what are the ingredients he was talking about. And why exactly does he need to come back?"

"That's anyone's guess," replied Candy.

Suddenly, a watch beeped twice. "Well, the guessing games will have to wait," said Mabel as she stood up and closed her laptop. "Dipper, Candy, and I have to go."

"What? Already?" asked Dipper.

"Wait, where are you three going?" asked Wendy.

"To a charity three-on-three basketball tournament at Gravity Falls High," said Mabel. "We present the trophy to the winner along with a $150 dollar check. All of the money from the entering fee goes to the fund Dipper and I are starting to renovate the Dreamland, and Taylor's safe haven."

"Renovations? Already?" asked Wendy.

"At this rate, we'll have too many kids to fit in the Dreamland by the end of summer," said Mabel.

"I could see why you'd say that," said Grenda.

"Either way, until we get back, Wendy, can you work at the front desk and Grenda, can you supervise the Mess Hall during lunch?" asked Mabel. "_Please_?"

**Well, there's Chapter Two. What do you think? Please let me know by reviewing.**

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a note, I had quite a bit of fun, because I put in several references to my own school, Lake Mary High School (though, you may need to look up Lake Mary High School on Google to get them). Just for kicks, see if you can find them. Enjoy!:**

**Three**

As Dipper, Mabel, and Candy entered the Gravity Falls gymnasium, the brackets indicated that it was the finals game. One team on the court was wearing red jerseys with white numbers, the other team had blue jerseys with red numbers (by the way, the blue and red jerseys are a reference to LHMS' arch-rival, Lake Brantley High).

The twins sat in the front row of the bleachers, next to the principal of GFHS, Michael Kinkot. He wore a pin-striped suit with a gray tie.

"Hey, you three are just in time," said Mr. Kinkot. "Right now, it's the finals game of our three on three tourney. Currently it's game point. The red team has the brick."

"Wait, what?" asked Mabel.

"This is a basketball tournament with three people on each team. The winner of this game takes it all and who ever scores next wins the game. The team with the red and white jerseys has the ball," translated Dipper.

"Wow, I didn't know that you knew about sports," said Candy.

"Yeah, you're not exactly macho," agreed Mabel.

"Hey, you saw my chest hair!" defended Dipper.

"Yeah, the one that's no longer on your chest," teased Mabel.

At that moment, the 605 spectators erupted in cheers.

Dipper looked on the court and saw that the team in the red jerseys was jumping around in celebration while their opponents walked solemnly off the court.

"Well, time to congratulate the winners," said Mr. Kinkot. He handed Dipper the trophy, and Mabel three medals and checks.

He led the twins and Candy to center court, where they and the winning team stood on the Gravity Falls High School's goat mascot logo.

The principal was handed a microphone. "Before the winners are presented with their accolades, I'd like to thank all of you for making this tournament a huge success," said Mr. Kinkot. "The spectators in the stands are the whole reason that the organization that runs this has chosen the wonderful Gravity Falls High School host the event in our state-of-the-art gymnasium." That earned half-hearted cheers from the fans.

"Anyway, it looks like we have the winners," continued Mr. Kinkot. "Give it up for the team with the most interesting name, Mary Anne's Pond! The champions of this tournament!"

One of the players leaned towards the microphone. "Our team has the same name as my band! We're really good. We even won battle of the bands. You all should check us out on YouTube."

The crowd clapped for a few seconds.

After the applause died down, Mr. Kinkot continued to speak. "And here to present the prizes, the saviors of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel Pines!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation as the principal handed the mic to the twins.

After the applause ended, Dipper spoke. "Well, standing right next to me is a really good basketball team," he said. "All three of them could probably beat me in one on one."

"So could the worst team here," added Mabel.

The crowd murmured in agreement.

Dipper reddened. "_Anyway_, it's time to present the awards."

"For each of you, here is a one hundred and fifty dollar check, along with a congratulatory medal," said Mabel. She handed one to each of the players.

"And of course, the winners also receive the honorary Mar trophy, named after the very first basketball in this tournament, Frank Mar," said Dipper.

The team accepted the trophy with hollers of joy.

Mr. Kinkot grabbed the microphone. "Thank you all for coming. Have a goattastic day, and as always, _gooooo_ goats!"

Mr. Kinkot turned off the mic, thanked the twins, promised to mail the $5,500 check, and walked away.

"Well, that was kinda fun," said Dipper. "Why don't we grab a bite before leaving?"

"Sure, why not," said Candy. She followed the twins to the concessions stand, which was out in the lobby.

"Oooh, they have Mountain Dew! Can I have one?" asked Mabel.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," replied Dipper. "Do you know how much sugar is in there? We don't need a repeat performance of what happened when you drank coffee"

Mabel sighed. "Fine. I'll have lemonade."

Dipper turned to the server at the counter. "I'll have two Pitt sodas and one lemonade."

After Dipper paid for, received, and handed out the drinks, a short girl approached him.

"Hello, my name is Itis and I'm a part of the Gravity Falls High School media, here to give my readers an exclusive," said the girl.

"What do you want, my life story?" asked Dipper. He opened his can of soda and began a long sip.

"No, I already know about you," she said. "My uncle told me about you."

"Who's your uncle?" asked Mabel.

"Well, this should clear it up," said the girl. "My name is Itis Determined and on behalf of the Gravity Falls High School Gossiper, I want to know, Dipper, what went through your mind when you found out that the Dreamland was on fire?"

Dipper gagged out his soda in surprise. "This is the first I'm hearing of this. What are you talking about?"

Itis pulled out her iPhone. "Wow, this really is an exclusive! About two minutes ago, reports surfaced that emergency calls were made from the Dreamland, regarding a fire." She showed Dipper the article on her phone.

**Uh, oh. A fire. Well, let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this chapter, I want to let you guys know that in the next 12 days, there will be little, if any updates. I am a part of the marching band at my school, which busies up my schedule. But after August 5****th****, things will hopefully go back to the way they were before. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter.  
Enjoy!:**

**Four**

Dipper handed Itis her phone back, with anger building inside of him. "I can't believe that I thought that this craziness was over!" he said furiously.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Mabel. "We have to get back to the Dreamland."

She, Dipper, and Candy bolted outside and hopped into the golf cart.

Dipper sat in the drivers' seat, Mabel in the passenger's seat, and Candy in the back.

It took ten minutes to get to the Dreamland, since the golf cart's maximum speed was twenty five miles per hour.

When they got there, Dipper saw flames coming out of several windows and plumes of smoke rising from the fire.

After scanning the crowd, it seemed that most, if not all, of the kids were outside, staring at the flames while the fire fighters made a sort of ring around the building, spraying it with water from the hoses on the truck.

Wendy ran over to the golf cart. "I really don't know what happened," she said, obviously out of breath. "I was in the front lobby when I smelled smoke, and then the fire alarm went off."

"Wendy, did you get a head count," Mabel asked.

"It seems that everyone got out safely after the alarm went off," replied Wendy. "But I'll do an actual count."

"I'll help her," said Candy. The two girls ran through the mass of kids and began to count.

"Follow me," Mabel told her brother. She led Dipper through the gathering of people and over to the firefighters. "How bad is the fire?"

A fire woman turned towards the twins. "It's _pretty_ bad," she replied. "There's no official determination yet, but it looks like someone purposely set it."

At that moment, a crumpled piece of paper flew from the building and hit Dipper on the forehead. He caught the paper, unfolded it and saw there was writing.

It said: **_Oh, Dipper. _****_Clearly_****_, you have much to learn. This fire is a gift from me that I had one of my infiltrators set. And according to her, it was almost too easy for her to get in. Ha ha. By the way, expect something similar in the Chicago area._**

**_~Ronald_**

**_P.S. It took a long year._**

"The fire _was_ set!" exclaimed Dipper. "Look at the note!"

The fire fighter glanced at the paper. "Hand me that!" she ordered. "That needs to go into evidence."

Dipper handed her the note and she pushed her way through the gathering of people.

Suddenly, a soft noise came from the building.

Mabel cupped her hands over her ear. "Wait, do you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell what it was," answered Dipper.

This time, it was louder and clearer.

"It was a cry for help!" Dipper said. "And it sounded like a girl. We need to go in and rescue her."

"Uh, you need to do that," said Mabel. "I just realized that the last time I saw Waddles, he was in the Dreamland's kitchen. I need to make sure he's okay." She ran off.

"Well, it looks like it's hero time," Dipper muttered to himself. "Again."

He pushed through the firefighters (much to their dismay) and ran into the burning Dreamland.

**Well, what are your thoughts? Feel free to let me know by leaving a review. Thanks.**

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long. I hope that breaks this long won't happen again. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy!:**

**Five**

Dipper ran through the lobby and kicked open the burning door across from the main entrance. Then, he squeezed his eyes shut and ran through the flames in the doorway.

The hallway that was now in front of him was halfway filled with smoke coming from the fires in the rooms surrounding it.

For a second, Dipper felt lost. Then, he heard the cry for help again. It sounded like it had come from somewhere upstairs. Where was the nearest staircase?

Suddenly, a burning piece of the ceiling fell to the ground behind him.

There was no time to think. Dipper was going to have to go on gut instinct. He took off his cap, used it to cover mouth and nose, and ran forward.

After going fifteen yards, the hall came to a three-way intersection.

At that moment, Dipper remembered where he was. He made a right turn and at the end of the hallway, there was a staircase.

Dipper bolted up the staircase to the second floor and then proceeded to run down the new hallway towards the front of the building, since that's where the cries for help were coming from.

After a few seconds of running, he saw a particular door that was slightly ajar, and on fire. Another cry for help sounded, and Dipper concluded that that was the room that the person in need was in.

He kicked the door open and saw a short, skinny girl almost completely covered in soot. She was sitting on the ground coughing, and she looked at Dipper.

"Are you - (cough) - here to save - (cough) – me?" asked the girl. "Wait, you're Dipper Pines?"

"Yes!" shouted Dipper. He needed to make sure that the girl heard him since the cap was covering his mouth. "How long have you been in here?"

"I don't - (cough) – know!" replied the girl. "Five to ten minutes, I guess! The smoke - (cough) (cough) - is particularly heavy here."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Dipper shouted. "But first, we need to limit the amount of smoke that you inhale." He took a deep breath, dropped his cap, took of his vest and shirt, tossed his shirt to the girl, and put his vest back on.

"Use that to cover your mouth," said Dipper as he out his cap back over his mouth.

The girl did as she was told and shakily stood up.

A second later a flaming part of the ceiling behind her fell to the floor.

"We don't have much time!" yelled Dipper. "Let's go!"

He grabbed the girl's arm, ran out of the room, back down the hall in the direction in which he had come, and descended down the stairs to the first floor.

Dipper and the girl had been following the hallway that would lead them to the front lobby when a large portion of the building collapsed in flames, blocking their path.

"Danget!" Dipper said as he and the girl came to a sudden halt. "Let's try the back door!"

He turned around and led the girl back in the direction that they had just come from.

At the three was intersection, Dipper saw that the left passage, the one that would have the exit, was completely blocked with flames.

"This is useless!" Dipper shouted. "It's almost like we're running in circles!"

At that moment, his phone rang out. "Hello?" said Dipper as he answered it. He had to make a little space in his cap so that the phone's microphone could be next to his mouth.

"Where are you?" Mabel yelled from the other end. "The firefighters need to know where you are so they can get you out!"

"The back!" Dipper replied. To his left, he saw a fire extinguisher can on the floor. "I gotta go, Mabel! Tell them that I'm at the back wall at the three way intersection."

He hung up, let go of the girl and his cap, picked up the fire extinguisher, aimed it at the flames to his left, and squeezed the grip nozzle. Nothing happened.

Dipper cursed. "It must be empty!" Then, an idea popped into his head. Chances were that it wouldn't work, but miracles did happen.

He lifted the fire extinguisher above his head and slammed it at the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"Trying to - (cough) – break down the wall," Dipper replied. "This - (cough) – may be the only way we - (cough) – can get out!"

After several more swings and a lot of coughs, Dipper lost all of his energy. He dropped the fire extinguisher and fell to his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl, obviously shocked.

"It's - (cough) (cough) _(cough)_ – over!" Dipper rasped. "There's too much - (cough) – smoke! And there's not much time until the whole Dreamland comes down."

Suddenly, something slammed into the wall from outside the building.

Both kids froze.

It happened again, but this time, a hole large enough for someone to climb through opened up.

The girl gasped. "We're free!" she shouted. She grabbed Dipper by the arm and pulled him out of the building.

The first thing Dipper saw was a circle of firefighters, paramedics, and on lookers forming a semicircle around the two kids.

"Dipper! You got out in one piece!" exclaimed Mabel. She ran over to her brother and hugged him.

"Yeah, I did," Dipper said. "In other news, I think I'm dying." He began to cough violently.

Mabel immediately let go of her brother as paramedics rushed to attend him and the girl.

The two were put on separate gurneys and had oxygen masks placed over their mouths.

As he was brought to the ambulance, Dipper sadly watched the Dreamland collapse into a pile of burning rubble. The last thing he saw before passing out was the rising smoke that looked like it was in the shape of a fist.

**Well, what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know!**

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start, I have one thing to say. Please don't leave inappropriate comments that I end up having to delete. It's just a waste of everybody's time. Anyway, let's get started with the next chapter. Enjoy!:**

**Six**

When Dipper woke up, he saw that he was in a hospital bed. Sitting in chairs around him were Mabel, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda.

"Hey, Dips, how are ya doing?" his sister asked.

Dipper sat up and rubbed his heads. "I'm feelin' a little drowsy. How long was I out?"

"Seven weeks," Mabel replied.

"_What_?"

All of the girls laughed. "She's kidding. It's only been like, twelve hours," said Wendy.

"Hilarious," said Dipper. "Hey, did the girl that I save survive?"

Candy nodded. "Ember's doing just fine. In fact, she just woke up twenty minutes ago."

Dipper smiled to himself, thinking that he did a good job. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered a detail he'd forgotten.

"There was a note!" Dipper blurted out. "It said something about an attack. Something that would happen to Taylor's safe haven in Chicago. Did anyone warn her?"

The four girls exchanged glances. "By the time we contacted Chicago police, a bomb had already gone off under Taylor's safe haven," replied Candy.

Dipper turned pale. "_NO!_"

"But at the time, most of them, including Taylor, had gone to a live taping of a teen dance show," said Mabel.

"But shortly after the bombing, Taylor had been seen heading on a train headed to Kissimmee Florida," said Wendy. "But when she went inside one of the gift shops, there was a hold up and she was not seen when the police broke it up and everyone was escorted out."

Dipper rubbed his hands down his face. "Please tell me this story has a happy ending."

"We've pretty much told you all that we know," Grenda said. "Oh, by the way, the survivors of the Dreamland fire have been relocated to Gravity Falls High School."

"But I find it interesting how Taylor heads to Kissimmee, which is twenty three miles south of Orlando, the city where we think Ronald is, and she gets kidnapped."

Dipper slid out of bed, but he almost immediately had to grab the mattress for balance. "That's it, we're going to Florida," he said. "We need to get to the bottom of this, before anyone gets hurt."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" asked Grenda.

Before anyone else could say anything, Grunkle Stan and Pacifica walked in.

"Uh, why is the she-devil here?" Mabel asked.

Stan held up his hands. "Calm down Mabes. I don't know why you're so hostile. Didn't Pacifica help you save Gravity Falls from the Kids of Eternity?"

"Not until she realized that if she didn't, she'd die with the rest of us," Grenda grumbled.

"Yeah, that's what happened," said Pacifica sarcastically. She immediately changed her tone to serious. But Stanford and I have just signed a joint agreement for the Stop-Ronald mission. We each pay an equal amount of money for whatever is needed. Then, once we defeat Ronald, we gather sponsors collectively and use the money to reimburse ourselves. We just announced that at the press conference outside."

"Wait, there's a press conference outside?" asked Dipper.

Pacifica nodded. "All of the local news facilities want to know what's going to be done in the wake of the Dreamland fire."

Mabel shook her head. "We don't have time for that?"

"Why not?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Because it's time for the first part of the Stop-Ronald mission," Mabel replied. "Me, Dipper, Candy and Wendy want to go to Orlando, Florida since that's where we think he is. Grenda and Grunkle Stan, can you two please watch over the kids at Gravity Falls High?"

* * *

They ended up agreeing to take one of Pacifica's private jets for two reasons. One: to decrease the chances of an attack. Two: regular plane tickets were not cheap.

But since they were taking one of the Northwests' jets, Pacifica insisted on tagging along, otherwise, she'd sue to end the contract.

Dipper and Mabel knew they had no other choice but to let her come along.

That night, long after Dipper and Ember had been discharged, the twins were back at the Shack, packing for the trip.

After Dipper set his alarm, he saw Mabel staring at a copy of the note Ronald had left.

"What do you think it means?" she asked. "The P.S. at the end. It makes no sense. We haven't even known him for a year."

"Don't stress about that," suggested Dipper. "It's probably just for effect." But little did he know that in a little less than a day, he'd find out that he was wrong.

**~Jameer14**


End file.
